Reto tabla Sentimientos y sentidos
by Chia S.R
Summary: Primer reto de tablas, comenzado con la tabla de sentimientos y sentidos. Ojo: Diversas parejas del famdon. One-shot y drables.
1. Amor

**Reto de la tabla: Sentidos y sentimientos.**

**Pareja: SakuRyo**

**Advertencias: Ninguna.**

_Amor;_

Cerró el Diario y suspiró mientras su mano continuaba posada sobre la tapa de cartón rojiza, decorada por una cerradura enlazada a la contraportada que cerraba aquel pequeño cofre de sentimientos. Había decidido comenzar a escribir todo cuanto se le ocurriese al comienzo del verano- ante la falta de deberes y trabajos escolares extras, que se hizo rápidamente- al no tener nada que hacer.

Tomoka se había marchado de viaje con su numerosa familia, razón por la cual esquivó el ofrecimiento de su mejor amiga a que se uniera al viaje. Su abuela pasaba más tiempo en los entrenamientos con sus adorados nietos postizos y ella… ella se aburría. Compró aquel Diario en una tienda bastante barata y cuando comenzó a escribir, le pareció estar reviviendo todas las cosas.

Había llorado cuando recordó el día que su abuela la regañó severamente por haberse olvidado de dar de comer a su única mascota, un pequeño pez de pecera que terminó con la barriga hacia arriba y vacía. También, cuando recordó cómo se le rompieron sus zapatos favoritos por culpa de su amiga Tomoka al tirarla de un empujón despistado sobre una caca de perro.

Y después, se había sonrojado cuando llegó el momento de escribir sobre Ryoma. Porque sí, recordaba perfectamente el día y momento donde lo conoció, pero sabía que las mentes se estropeaban y era un recuerdo que quería gozar de recordar para siempre. Lo había escrito con letra clara, limpia y redondeada que diera un gusto agradable a la lectura. Solo era una mera muestra de mostrar sus leves sentimientos hacia el joven tenista, desaparecido en alguna parte de América.

Y ahí había vuelto a llorar cuando recordó la marcha de Echizen. Un recuerdo tan memorable que todavía le estremecía el corazón con tanta fuerza como cuando lo vivió. Había echado un vistazo a la raqueta rojiza que descansaba sobre un rincón junto a su mesilla de noche. Su corazón se inflamó durante un instante y recuperó la respiración cuando comenzaron a dolerle los pulmones.

Tomoka se reía de ella cada vez que le sucedía aquel acto. Ella terminaba mareada y confundida. Y no sacaba nada en claro.

Sus sonrojos eran ya algo típico. Los sueños con el tenista también. Las frases entrecortadas y la mirada hacia el suelo cada vez que alguien sacaba un tema de conversación en que él apareciera. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a la cara a la madre del chico cuando la conoció y mucho menos, a Nanjiro- porque era un estereotipo de lo que sería Ryoma en el futuro- y eso la incomodaba.

Suspiró de nuevo, se frotó los ojos con ambos índices y se levantó, dejando el Diario sobre la repisa de libros que mantenía con mucho cuidado, repletos la mayoría, de recetas de cocina, se giró hacia la cama, irrumpiendo su mirada nuevamente en la raqueta. Un gesto que no olvidaría jamás de cómo sucedió, pero que extrañamente no había podido plasmar correctamente en su Diario.

Se acercó y agachó ante la raqueta, tocándola ligeramente con los dedos. El mango negro recibió el roce y sonrió ligeramente cuando estos la aferraron para llevarla hasta sus rodillas. Se abrazó a ella y entrecerró los ojos.

A veces, cuando ejercía esa acción y se sentía sola, lograba sentirse reconfortada y tenía la sensación de sentir el leve aroma del tenista a su alrededor, pero era meramente imaginario. No podía sentirlo porque él no estaba.

Ryoma había comenzado a utilizar un perfume masculino nuevo la última vez que se vieron. Olían tan bien que terminó reconociéndolo en cualquier lugar, fuera quien fuera quien lo llevara. Pero pese a eso, nadie olía exactamente igual que él. Porque eso era imposible.

De nuevo, Tomoka se había reído y ocultado una frase en el ruido creado por un coche, entumeciéndole las ideas. Y cuando había pedido que su amiga se lo explicara, esta se había girado repentinamente, señalando a Kaidoh y lanzándose contra él para besarle. Nunca comprendería cómo se había dado cuenta de que su novio se encontraba ahí, pero era Tomoka y siempre era un torbellino.

Ella, de lo que era consciente, es que el chico estaba presente en su vida y había entrado para quedarse. Pero desconocía muchas cosas todavía.

Se levantó, con la raqueta todavía entre sus brazos, pegada contra su pecho, para acercarse hasta la ventana abierta. Era un fresco verano que apetecía dejar la ventana abierta y era pura gozada sentir como el viento luchaba contra tus cabellos, adentrándose entre estos y refrescándote la pie cubierta por ellos.

Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, abriéndolos justo donde creía que se encontraba la luna llena. Y así era. Ahí estaba, brillante y limpia. Se preguntó si en todas partes sería la misma luna llena y si él podría estar mirándola desde algún lugar. Quizás, hubiera tenido que estudiar un poco más de naturales y de geografía para saberlo.

Se inclinó hacia el filo de la ventana, pasando los brazos por delante para usarlos como almohadas. El aire volvió a agitarle los cabellos y azotarle el rostro. La raqueta en su pecho tembló ligeramente cuando movió la pierna y su muslo la rozo.

Parpadeó y volvió a hacerlo para frotarse de nuevo los ojos. Su corazón bateó fuertemente en su pecho y sus labios se movieron ligeramente. Una figura. Un olor. Una sensación. Algo natural que estaba en su cuerpo.

Giró sobre sus pies y tropezando, descendió las escaleras para abrir la puerta y correr hasta la misma farola que le pareció verle. Pero no estaba. Había sido una mera ilusión. Regresó hasta su dormitorio, tirándose sobre la cama, con la raqueta abrazada cual almohada.

Era irónico y hasta obsesivo. Pero quería verlo. Volver a escuchar su voz aunque fuera para decir únicamente su frase predilecta. Quería ver sus manos, mirarlas y anhelar que la tocase. Quería poder ver como sus músculos se tensaban cada vez que golpeara la pelota, ansiando que la acogieran y la protegieran. Quería sentir su respiración contra su boca y tragarse sus suspiros.

Se sentó en la cama, jadeante y sintiendo la cabeza a punto de reventarle de pura vergüenza que sentía. Pero era la verdad. Eran los sentimientos más obvio que alguien pudiera echarse a la cara y la pobre Sakuno Ryuzaki era tan o más despistada que el mismo tenista.

Estaba enamorada de él. Hasta los huesos. Hasta sus entrañas. Hasta el último latido de su corazón le correspondía.

Y eso…. Era amor.

**n/a**

Bien, finalización de la primera palabra de esta tabla. Son trece tablas, creo. Y tengo que hacerlas todas. No tengo límite de tiempo, así que todo está bien. Por cierto, por si alguien se cree que plagio o me han plagiado, Arihdni, indhira, como la conozca ustedes, me pidió permiso para hacer una de las mismas tablas al igual que Jackilyn.

Nos vemos pronto.


	2. Angustia

**Angustia:**

Estaba demasiado alterada, inquieta e intranquila. Sentía miedo y a la vez no. No tenía confianza en mí misma y me estaba deprimiendo en demasía. Y todo por culpa de un sueño que me había caído como agua fría ante la novedad: Presentarle a mi familia mi novio.

Mis padres ya no eran un muro que debiera de pasar. Ellos ya lo conocían y ¿cómo no lo iban a conocer? Mi abuela ya se encargó de hacer presente nuestra relación. Eso fue un tema que sobrellevé y aunque me moría de miedo, él consiguió quitármelo. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente.

Mi familia comenzaba a parecerme demasiado grande para ser tan solo quince personas en total- familia por parte de madre, claro-. Y sentía la angustia recorrerme por entero. Sabía que Ryoma tenía un carisma especial que hacía que cualquier persona siempre se percatara de que él estaba: ya fuera para mal o bien.

Y ahí estaba el gran problema. Lo que me alteraba hasta los dientes.

A esa fiesta era inevitable también que acudiera una de mis primas hermanas más cercanas. Era una joven atractiva que siempre sacaba partida a su cuerpo. Tres años más grande que yo contaba con una voluminosa figura y su currículum de parejas era bastante grande. Sus negros cabellos cortos y sus rasgos asiáticos acentuaban más su encanto. Y para remate: tenía el mismo carisma que Ryoma. Atraía a todo el mundo.

No podía evitar pensar que ambos se entenderían al instante y que algo pasaría. Algo que haría que Ryoma se fuera de mi lado. Esa indecisión comenzó a crearme una gran ansiedad angustiosa.

Recogí el pendiente por tercera vez, intentando colocarlo en el pequeño agujero, pero me era imposible. Me temblaban tanto las manos que no podía reprimir mi nerviosismo. Ryoma apareció tras de mí, provocándome aquel estallido incesante en mi pobre corazón. Más de una vez he temido tener un ataque al corazón, porque este palpitaba con fuerza cada vez que él estaba cerca.

- Trae- demandó tocando mis dedos en demanda del pendiente.

Accedí al instante, apretando mis dedos contra la cómoda ante nosotros. Ryoma logró insertar el cierre y me miró a través del espejo, sonriendo de forma orgullosa. De esa forma que detenía mi respiración, porque sabía que algo iba a suceder. Sentí sus labios en mi nuca y me estremecí por completo cuando sus manos rozaron mi vientre, enlazándose sobre mi ombligo.

-Gracias- susurré tímidamente.

Aquella era la forma en la que él me decía que estaba preciosa. Que le gustaba como estaba vestida y que seguramente, sino tuviéramos que irnos, ya estaría desnuda y con él enlazado en mis piernas mientras la cómoda nos servía- una vez más- de mesa. Y logró lo que quería: ponerme como un tomate.

-Vamos- invitó.

-S-sí- acepté recogiendo el reloj de falso oro y colocándomelo en la muñeca desnuda.

Le observé antes de marcharnos. Siempre había sido tan descuidado que no podía evitar revisarlo. Llevaba una camisa oscura entre abierta y unos pantalones de vestir. Estos últimos había tenido que rogarle porque se los pusiera y ya ni me molesté en la corbata. Con lo sexy que estaría…

Enrojecí de nuevo y carraspeé con intenciones de volver a toquetearme las mejillas y acusar mi vergüenza al colorete. Ryoma no borró su sonrisa presumida ni siquiera cuando habíamos subido al coche. Hacía solo un año que vivíamos juntos tras que finalmente me convenciera de mudarme de casa de mis padres con él. Estos no se molestaron en negarse, acentuando la invitación para que me volviera independiente, acusándome de ser siempre muy responsable.

Pero el resto de mi familia no sabía nada de nada de lo que me había sucedido. Eran capaces de acusarme de rápida y o de pensar algo que no era. Los cotilleos siempre eran lo primero que corría en las bocas de los demás.

Cuando llegamos ante la casa de mis tíos, Ryoma aparcó lejos de ella al no encontrar sitio alguno. No logré moverme del sitio. Apretaba las manos contra el asiento y quería que eso no tuviera que pasarlo. Cada minuto que pasaba tenía más probabilidad de perder a Ryoma. Él me miró confuso, parpadeando ligeramente al ver mis manos, tomando una de ellas con curiosidad. Mi mano aferró automáticamente la de él y mis ojos le miraron rogativa.

-¿Qué?- Me preguntó.

Yo negué con la cabeza, le sonreí con miedo e intenté restarle importancia. Abrí la puerta y descendí. Los tacones hicieron ruido contra el asfalto y mi cuerpo se movió por esfuerzo. Antes de poner el dedo sobre el timbre, mi primo pequeño abrió la puerta, chocándose de bruces contra Ryoma.

-Ah, hermano mayor- saludó antes de mirarme- ¡Sakuno! ¡Mira, mira!- Exclamó mostrándome una videoconsola del bolsillo- ¡He conseguido pasarme la pantalla! Luego te cuento como lo hice.

-Claro que sí- accedí agachándome para besarle las mejillas- Vamos a dentro. ¿Es que te ibas a escapar?

-Es que mi hermana no me deja entrar con ella en la habitación y me dijo que saliera para ver si te veía.

Mi corazón se detuvo de golpe. Ya sabía lo que me esperaba. Lo de siempre. Miré a Ryoma de reojo y sonreí.

-Primero presentaré a Ryoma a los demás- informé- después iré a verla.

El niño afirmó, corriendo hacia el interior, seguido por nosotros. Ryoma cerró la puerta levemente y me siguió en silencio. Observaba de reojo las cosas y cuando entramos en el salón, se detuvo, colocándose tenso. Las miradas recayeron sobre nosotros. Perplejas, incrédulas, dubitativas y hasta de incredulidad. Seguramente nadie esperaba que la chica rara de la familia tuviera novio finalmente.

-¡Sakuno ha venido!- Exclamó el niño de nuevo anunciándonos- ¡Y a traído un hermano mayor!

Si las miradas ya habían caído sobre nosotros, el asombro escapó por la garganta de los presentes. Sentía la mano de Ryoma sujetar la mía con firmeza y mirarlos como si nada le perturbara. Al instante, los hombres de mi familia ya se encontraban saludándole y a mí, las mujeres. Las preguntas recayeron como témpanos de agua fría, hasta que una voz conocida me alertó.

La habitación de mi prima estaba escondida en la esquina entre la cocina y el dormitorio de su hermano. Contaba con un baño privado que era la reliquia de los perfumes y cocteles de maquillajes más caros. No era una mujer mimada, pero disfrutaba llamando la atención con olores o con colores. Cuando la vi, llevaba puesto un escotado vestido negro y peleaba por encontrar unos zapatos acorde con la situación. Cuando sus castaños ojos me miraron media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Hola!- Saludó- ¿y tus padres? ¿Ha llegado ya la tita? Quiero que me dé consejo en ropa.

-Yo puedo dártelo- murmuré arqueando una ceja.

Sayu frunció el ceño, observándome con una mirada rápida. Mi falda negra ancha y mi jersey negro enlazado a mi vientre con un cinturón.

-Es sobre complementos y nunca te han gustado- me recordó.

-Bueno… ahora sí- objeté, recordando mis usuales peleas con zapatos que me hicieran estar a la altura de Ryoma- las… chicas cambiamos.

-Venga, Sakuno, si no sales del chándal y de las cosas anchas. Incluso hoy parece que vas más a un funeral que a una fiesta navideña. Anda, indica a ver cuál de estos zapatos crees recomendables.

-Los de tacón de aguja y cintas enlazadas al tobillo en estilo gótico- me apresuré a responder. Ella parpadeó, mirándome con incredulidad.

-¿Desde cuándo…? Creí que escogerías las botas de tobillo.

-No pegan con ese vestido- aclaró una voz detrás de mí.

Cuando me giré, me encontré con mi segunda prima en la base femenina, pero la quinta en orden de nacimiento. La más pequeña de nosotras. Imira. Mi tío había dejado a su esposa elegir el nombre y cuando se dio cuenta, Imi se había convertido en lo que era ahora. Una joven de carácter cambiante y que solía estar de mal humor cuando nadie se lo esperaba. Amaba a su padre e idolatraba a mi prima.

-Lo sé- contestó la mayor de nosotras- por una vez, Sakuno ha cumplido con sus deseos de mujer. Me pregunto a qué habrá venido ese cambio.

-Quizás al chico que está fuera. Pensé que sería tú novio pero me han dicho que es de ella- me señaló con la misma incredibilidad que mi prima mayor me miraba y con los pies desnudos, salió para encaminarse al salón.

Su cuerpo se contorsionó al compás del vestido. Su aura pareció aumentar automáticamente y yo tuve que agarrarme al quicio de la puerta para no salir corriendo. Siempre seré una niña acomplejada y angustiosa. Una angustia que se comenzó a apoderar de mi cuerpo mientras veía como mi tan femenina prima hermana saludaba al que era mi novio.

Nunca en mi vida he visto dar dos besos a Ryoma a otra mujer que no fuera yo. Ni aceptar que se recargara de su hombro o de su brazo. Que se rozase contra él. No. No. No…

Ese era mí Ryoma. El hombre que me había ayudado a salir de mi confinado miedo de mujer y ahora, estaba ahí la posibilidad de que alguien me lo quitara. Seguramente, mi prima, quien siempre iba a su aire y obviaba a los demás, ni siquiera se estaría dando cuenta de la presión acumulada en mí interior.

Me volví sobre mis pies y me encaminé hasta la cocina para ayudar a mis tías en la preparación de la mesa familiar y la comida. No quería verles. No quería sentir daño, impotencia e inseguridad. Todo lo que me ocasionaba aquella destrozada angustia.

Justo cuando llevaba una bandeja de gambas hacia la mesa, ambas primas pasaron por la puerta. Me quedé mirándolas de reojo. Siempre había sido invisible para ellas en algunos momentos, así que no me sorprendió que ahora lo fuera.

-Es guapísimo, ¿Verdad? ¿Crees que estará con ella por interés?- Había preguntado Imi.

-No digas tonterías- protestó Sayu- Sakuno es demasiado difícil de tratar. Si está con ella es porque la quiere. Además, tú no has visto las cosas que ha tenido que pasar cuando éramos pequeñas. Es bueno que tenga a alguien a su lado. Mierda, ¿qué le pasa a esta cinta?- preguntó en referencia a sus zapatos- mira, Imi, olvídalo. Es bueno que tenga a alguien. Nunca ha tenido a nadie.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Se interesó Imira con el ceño fruncido- porque bien que has estado abrazándote a él.

-Solo he estado hablando con él- rio la mayor- y si por mi forma de ser dejara a Sakuno para venirse conmigo, pues mira, chica: él no la quería y yo lo cogeré para mí. No es un mal partido.

Imira suspiró y la conversación terminó para ellas. Suspiré. Era irónico, pero no sabía si estar alegre o más deprimida.

-Sakuno.

La voz de Ryoma me hizo dar un bote. Me asusté. Él me miró aturdido, frunciendo el ceño y tomándome de la mano para guiarme hasta el servicio. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y me encajonó contra esta con sus brazos. El ceño fruncido y la mirada severa. Se había dado cuenta y quería una explicación inmediata.

-En estas reuniones siempre termino sola en un rincón- expliqué- siento si te ignoré y te dejé a solas con mi familia.

-Tu prima- me corrigió- no con ella.

Parpadeé, sintiendo mi corazón latir con más fuerza de la necesaria. Arqueé una ceja. Sé perfectamente que Ryoma es una persona que no demuestra con palabras lo que siente y que a los demás puede costarle entenderle en cuanto a sentimientos se trata. Siempre es el chico que todas las mujeres quieren que hable y diga "te quiero" o muestre al mundo entero que eres suya de las formas más románticas. Ignoraban que Ryoma fuera como era. Se hacían ideas equivocadas de cómo era realmente. Existían ciertos momentos en los que yo tenía que hacerme la tonta y demandar una aclaración.

-¿Mi prima?

-Sí- respondió secamente- es… demasiado tocona- protestó chasqueando la lengua- no quiero.

-¿Qué dices?- exclamé llevándome las manos al rostro- creí que te gustaría… que su cuerpo es más llamativo que el mío… que….

Me calló con sus labios. Me besó ansioso y tocó mis senos con perfecta habitualidad. Sonrió desdeñoso y me guiñó un ojo.

-No es Sakuno- respondió en un susurro tras morderse el labio inferior.

Yo enrojecí por completo. Sentía sus dedos jugar sobre la tela de mi seno, rozándolo lentamente, torturándolo hasta que endureció y gemí roncamente en medio de sus besos.

-Ryoma-kun… es el baño de mi tía- intenté recordar con lo mínimo que me quedaba de cordura.

-Lo sé- respondió roncamente, maldiciendo el hecho. Maldiciendo que siempre tuviera más cabeza que él a la hora de controlarme.

Pero él desconocía lo que había causado en mi interior. Le sonreí con ganas, besándole ligeramente sus cálidos labios. El peso de la angustia había desaparecido. La emoción de la soledad, la amargura y el sentimiento indeciso desaparecieron en esa noche de nevada invernal navideña.


	3. gusto

**Gusto:**

El sabor era irremediable. Se adentraba en su boca y se quedaba ahí, dando el agrado de volver a querer más. Una repetición de que el sabor era el correcto para su especial gusto.

Y todo entregado por unas manos que realmente le hacían competencia a las de su prima, porque su madre continuaba insistiendo en que la comida americana era la mejor. Él no podía estar de acuerdo. Especialmente, cuando había conocido a una japonesa que había alcanzado el punto exacto de su gusto.

Se la podía imaginar perfectamente, remangándose ante la nevera y sacando los ingredientes necesarios. Agachándose para buscar las ollas correspondientes, cortando con cuidado la comida y observando con detenimiento la hora para que no se le quemara. Probando en el platillo qué tal estaba y suspirando aliviada cuando se había asegurado de que estaba correctamente.

Y después, él mismo disfrutaría ese sabor.

Lo peor de todo, es que ahora tenía que llevarse las manos a la nariz para borrar de su mente la imaginación del mejor gusto. Algo que no pudo evitar imaginarse con sus malditas hormonas gustativas apalancadas en sus partes más nobles, nublando la poca mentalidad fuera del tenis que garantizaba la reproducción de su estirpe.

**La pequeña y elegante Ryuzaki, totalmente desnuda y únicamente cubierta por un delantal rosado.**

**--**

_Aviso: En el lj encontrarán una explicación de por qué éste quedó así. Mis más sinceras disculpas._


	4. odio

**Odio:**

—Te odio.

El huracán de emociones creo el velo tupido que cubriría su poco entendimiento en cuanto a las mujeres. Sin embargo, el toldo final no era tan necesario porque incluso con él, sabía qué significaba esa palabra. Siempre había estado preparado para una rotura. Es más, últimamente hasta había hecho planes para que su relación se rompiera sin necesidad de echarse encima témpanos de hielo.

Sin embargo, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Cometiendo el error de confundirse en fechas y encontrarse con ella completamente desnuda sobre su cama, con juguetes nuevos que seguramente le habían costado millones de lágrimas comprar y a su lado, una mujer que recién había conocido en un bar.

Ambas se miraron. Una rió y la otra lloró, recogiendo sus pertenencias mientras el orgullo seguramente estaba siendo aplastado. Antes de marcharse, el regalo de una bofetada quedó en su mejilla derecha y el dolor de unas lágrimas clavado para siempre en el recuerdo de un desprecio que no llegaría a tener final jamás.

La había ultrajado, humillado y decepcionado. Ningún perdón podía ser suficiente para evitar eso. Se merecía su odio, estaba seguro de ella. Y todavía lo presentía cuando comenzó a hacer las maletas. Cuando metió toda su ropa y encontró entre estas un ligero y un sujetador que pertenecían a ella. Al subir al avión y al llegar a Nueva York. Al instalarse en su nueva vida a donde sabría que ella jamás le hubiera seguido de todas formas.

Al fin y al cabo, que le odiara no era tan malo. Porque si hubiera estado con él, le habría odiado de todas formas.

—Empiezas mañana a las diez de la noche. Recuerda: La clienta siempre tiene razón. Si te piden que te bajes los pantalones, hazlo. Si quieres sobrevivir, la vida es así.

--

¿Por qué iba a odiarlo al final? Sencillamente porque iba a trabajar de prostituto XD.


	5. olfato

**Olfato:**

Arrugó la nariz cuando el aroma sexual golpeó su olfato. Olía demasiado y sus sentidos estaban todavía demasiado incontrolables. Pero necesitaba encontrarla, porque deseaba alimentarse. Y la necesitaba a ella para hacerlo. No por nada era ambos alfa.

Tiró de la puerta hacia atrás y entró en la habitación. Oscura, con una gran ventana lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera salir un animal. Una cama de sábanas de satén y cadenas cayendo sobre las almohadas. Un escritorio repleto de papeles cuidadosamente ordenados y por último, un tocador con algo de ropa puesta descuidadamente encima.

No tardó en captar su aroma desde la habitación, empujándola con la cadera mientras se recostaba contra el quicio de la puerta. Llevó la mano hasta el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y sacó el encendedor. El chasquido le llegó y el olor a fuego también. Entonces, un grito llegó y unos dientes se cerraron ante su rostro. Exhaló un suspiro.

—Otra vez— dijo, molesto.

Gruñó ligeramente y saltó contra ella, empotrándola con facilidad de su cuerpo. Ella gruñó y le arrancó la camisa negra con sus uñas, rasgándole la piel. Joder, eso podía resultar tremendamente erótico y cuando su erección estalló dentro de sus pantalones, ansiando salir, deseó no tener que bloquearla, abrirle las piernas y adentrarse en su interior. Pero necesitaba alimentarse. Y ella más que él.

Tiró de su cuerpo con agilidad, cargándola con fuerza y echó a correr. Debía de atraerla, de apartarla de los humanos y buscar otra clase de alimentación. Cuando la encontraron, él mismo se transformó por culpa del hambre.

Una transformación dolorosa. Sus articulaciones estremeciéndose, sus huesos crujiendo y su pelo creciendo. Su boca era la primera en sufrir las consecuencias, pero después… oh, después solo quedaba el hambre animal.

Ella le mordió, echándolo atrás. Él se lo permitió. La vio agazaparse, utilizando su pelaje castaño para cubrirse en la oscuridad. La imitó y esperó. Los músculos se tensaron y después, gruñó, saltando contra su presa. La siguió rápidamente, ayudándola . La comida no tardó en caer y comenzar a pasar a través de sus estómagos.

Ella le olfateó tras comer y la enorme cola se movió de lado a lado, incesantemente. Agachó las orejas y comenzó a lamerle la cara, sumisa y con el estómago lleno. Solo cuando llegaba al límite del hambre era que se volvía tan agresiva hasta el punto de atacarle a él. Por lo demás, era la persona más dulce y cariñosa. Solo en esos momentos de hambre… y todo por su culpa. Si no la hubiera mordido… no estaría como estaba.

Gruñó y giró sobre sus cuartos traseros para regresar al hogar. Un hogar de una jauría incontrolada, de sexo, hambre, drogas y demás… el líder era el que se encargaba de ellos y estaba ausente. Por eso estaban descontrolados.

La hembra lo siguió de cerca, olfateándole el lomo y dándole con el hocico. Justo antes de entrar en la casa, se detuvo, quedándose quieta. Un jadeo y la transformación llegó. Cansada y llena. La humana apareció, desnuda. Suspiró, girándose para cogerla con sus dientes por el cuello, lanzarla al aire y dejar que callera sobre su espalda.

Ella gruñó pero se sujetó a su cabello, suspirando aliviada por el calor. Sanaría rápido, así que la dejó sobre la cama de nuevo con los dientes, tiró de la ropa para cubrirla y olfateó su cabello.

Si no fuera el causante de sus problemas, si no fuera porque él la convirtió. Si no fuera porque sabía que cuando era humana le odiaba… Quizás se quedaría. Quizás esperaría a su transformación y se acostaría a su lado, para despertar a su lado, olfateando su aroma llenándole la nariz. Sintiendo su calor.

Pero sabía que si hacía eso, ella gritaría, patalearía y volvería a atacarle cuando se convirtiera. Porque si le amaba cuando era una loba, le odiaba cuando era un humano.

--

¡Hasta pronto!


	6. Atracción

**Atracción:**

Era algo superior. Algo que lo empujaba y removía todo lo que había decidido. Lo que era capaz de trastornar sus calendarios, sus partidos y cualquier otra cosa. Porque las cosas se habían escapado al control humano. Porque aquello estaba en su sangre, corriendo frenéticamente, expulsándose de su cuerpo cada vez que otorgaba oportunidad a una cercanía, una mirada. Cualquier cosa.

La pelota golpeó su cabeza, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y Momoshiro gruñó junto a él, volviendo a recogerla mientras se aseguraba de no perder el toque – y la oportunidad- de lanzarle una mirada asesina.

—Deberías de estar más atento al partido, Echizen— ladró. Él lo ignoró, colocándose nuevamente la gorra y suspirando.

—Torpe.

La ceja de Takeshi se disparó a la par que el apretón al mango de su raqueta.

—Echizen siempre tiene que decir la última palabra, ¿Verdad? — soltó sarcásticamente.

—Y momo-senpai ser torpe— se defendió infantilmente.

El moreno clavó sus ojos sobre los de él y frunció los labios arqueándose en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Vamos a decirnos verdades, eh? Entonces, permíteme ser el primero: Eres demasiado bajo.

Su orgullo se disparó al instante y frunció el ceño.

—Estomago sin fondo— reclamó.

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar! Tu boca parece la del metro de lo mucho que comes.

—Pelo rastrillo— acusó, notando la vena de la sien a punto de estallarle.

Alguien tras ello abrió un blog de notas y comenzó a escribir, pero le restó importancia.

—Copión— señaló Momoshiro con la sonrisa más extendida— te vi copiar en el último examen de música.

—Baboso— recriminó, recordando la tremenda baba que le caía al moreno por la boca el día que lo descubrió dormido entre las colchonetas de deporte.

Takeshi gruñó, pero aun así, extendió el dedo hacia él y lo señaló.

—No sabes jugar al vóleibol.

Alguien más se unió, gritando para dar ánimo a uno y otro, sin detenerse pese a que otro le chistó.

—Te atraen los hombres— hincó, alejándose de él sospechosamente hasta que el moreno, indignado, comprendió.

"Los que se pelean se desean" y Kaidoh y él eran dos gallinas cluecas.

—Pues tú debes de dormir con raquetas en vez de con peluches, complejo de pelota de tenis— escupió.

Ryoma arqueó las cejas, casi hasta el punto de llamarlo estúpido. Era imposible que él durmiera con muñecos o raquetas. Karupin ocupaba la mayor parte de su cama y los muñecos habían quedado usurpados para ser dibujos plasmados en sus pijamas.

—Debilucho— señaló, mirando de reojo a un Kawamura que había aparecido con intenciones de poner paz y terminó agarrando "casualmente" una raqueta y animándoles.

Momoshiro puso los ojos en blanco y maldijo, a la par que lo asió de la camisa.

—Tienes problemas de zoofilia— acusó, recordándole su afán de dormir con Karupin cubiertos por las sábanas y mantas— y, además, problemas con las mujeres.

Echizen esbozó una ligera sonrisa de orgullo, señalando tras de Momoshiro el grupo de fans que gritaban su nombre animadamente. Takeshi lo desechó y señaló tras Ryoma. Éste observó por encima de su hombro, parpadeó y tiró de la gorra hasta cubrirse.

Dos pares de ojos castaños los observaban con preocupación, franqueada por Oishi y Fuji, esperaba que todo terminara. Momoshiro se inclinó hasta su oído y sonrió superior.

—O haces algo con esa atracción, u otro terminará quitándotela. Quien advierte, no es traidor.

Se soltó con brusquedad del agarre y, tras recoger la raqueta que se había caído, salió de las pistas de tenis. Momoshiro lo imitó por otro lado, sonriendo satisfecho.

—Ryoma-kun… Ryoma-kun— nombró la tímida voz.

Se detuvo, atraído.

—¿Por qué te estabas peleando con el senpai? — Cuestionó preocupada.

Ryoma maldijo entre dientes a sus pies, a sus músculos y a sus labios. A todo su cuerpo. Porque de estar un momento antes peleándose con un hombre, ahora estaba cediendo a los deseos de la atracción y besándola.

-.-

**N/A**

**Ahí está otro más.**


	7. Oido

_Oído:_

Sakuno tenía un odio excelente. Demasiado a veces. Tanto, que llegaba a irritar a Ryoma. No era habitual, pero cuando llegaba tarde tras largas horas de entrenamiento, reuniones con el entrenador o la prensa, entraba de puntillas en el departamento con las luces apagadas e intentando colocar cada mueble donde recordaba que estaba para no golpearlo. Pero entonces, cuando creía haberlo conseguido, ella encendía la luz del dormitorio y le esperaba en la cama, sonriéndole, con los ojos todavía llenos de sueño y las manos extendidas hacia él.

—Te desperté— solía decir mientras se desnudaba de camino a la cama, ya libre de evitar ruidos. Ella asentía o fingía que no había sido así para calmarlo.

Pero aquello lo irritaba más que complacía. Odiaba despertarla. Especialmente, porque él era tenista y Sakuno veterinaria y a veces, las guardias que efectuaba esta eran de horas largas sin dormir. Casi como si fuera un médico de humanos.

También, existía otros momentos en que odiaba que Sakuno tuviera el oído tan fino. Especialmente, cuando venían sus "amigos" (aunque más bien él lo viera como ocupas asalta neveras).

Momoshiro y Eiji, pese a que ambos habían encontrado pareja respectivamente, continuaban siendo unos críos y no parecían haber madurado, o es que disfrutaban con que Ann y Tomoka, les tirase de las orejas y se los llevaran a rastras de las casas de los demás.

El caso era que tenían la boca demasiado grande y de una simple pipa podían hacer un campo de girasoles ellos solos.

—Entonces, entonces, Echizen— empezaba Momoshiro—, ¿la nieta de Ryuzaki ha heredado los "caracteres" de su abuela?

Él chasqueaba la lengua, sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros. Pero negaba silenciosamente. Sakuno no había heredado los senos de su abuela. No eran grandes y llamativos, eran pequeños, suaves, tersos… y… joder, o se detenía o tenía una jodida sorpresa entre sus piernas.

—¡Oh, oh! — Exclamaba entonces Eiji, quien parecía experto en reconocer los síntomas de un hombre al excitarse—. ¡Parece que el pequeñín se ha imaginado a Ryuzaki de alguna manera nada recatada! ¡Eres un pervertido, O'chibi!

Entonces, cuando todos se iban y finalmente lo dejaban en paz, Sakuno borraba la amable sonrisa de despedida, le miraba por debajo de los cabellos y sonreía de una forma que sí había heredado de su abuela.

—Per-ver-ti-do.

Y entonces ocurrían dos cosas. La primera, él se quedaba congelado, acojonado, temiendo por lo que colgaba entre sus piernas. Y, la segunda, Sakuno no le permitía tocarla hasta que se lavaba los dientes y, como un maldito perro, se arrastraba entre las sábanas en busca de su calor. Entonces, ella reía y sí, entonces dejaba que le tocara. Pero se encargaba de resaltar aquel punto que los muchachos hubieran "criticado".

Pero bueno, lejos de sentirse angustiado y con terror, quedaba la exaltación de sentirse comprendido. Porque si algo bueno tenía el que Sakuno tuviera un oído tan fino, era que no necesitaba repetir las cosas demasiado, especialmente cuando, como toda chica enamorada se precia, Sakuno necesitaba unas palabritas de aliento que única y exclusivamente le pertenecían a ella.

Entonces, mientras él miraba a otro lado y las decía, ella reía, se abrazaba a su cuello y le besaba repetidas veces mientras susurraba.

—Yo también te quiero, Ryoma-kun…

Y, no solo Sakuno podía tener un buen oído. Había ocasiones en las que él mismo lo poseía, especialmente si se trataba de ella y no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Si estaba en la cocina fregando los platos y echaban un partido de tenis, bah, sabía que estaba bien.

Pero cuando tu novia se encierra en el baño por una crisis menstrual y empieza a llorar, a veces debes de escucharla a tiempo y comportarte como el novio que eres y ser "el buen tipo- príncipe azul- que ella necesita".

Y, para remate final, tener buen oído sirve para poder escuchar " Oh, Dios mío, Ryoma-kun va matarme cuando se entere que estoy embarazada", y, aparecer tras la puerta del baño y mirarla indiferente- esto, para hacer que no la has escuchado ( por muy bien que oigas y tengas ganas de retorcerte la cosa culpable de que haya sucedido), poner pose de tío guay-, y preguntar "¿Matarte porqué?".

Ahora, lo malo de tener el oído fino es que, cuando los meses de llantos empiezan y tu estés completamente en el séptimo cielo tomando té con Morfeo, te den un codazo en los riñones y te despierten con la excusa.

—Tu hijo está llorando…

Vamos, ni que fuera el Rey León…

Aunque viene bien cuando escuchas antes que tu mujer unos pasos furtivos en el pasillo, te levantas y ves a tu hijo con las deportivas en las manos, una marca de pintalabios en el cuello y una sonrisa boba en la cara.

—Ah, papá… demonios, que bien oyes…

—Sí, Oír vas a oír como tu madre se despierte. Vete a la cama. Ya.

Y el contra, es que cuando regresas a la cama te encuentres a la madre cruzada de brazos, con un mohín infantil en la cara y esperando una explicación. Pero lo peor de lo peor, es que tu hijo haya heredado el mismo oído que ambos y, por la mañana, te miré por encima del hombro y te suelte.

—Me emancipo. No quiero oíros más a través de las paredes, Mou… hacéis más ruido que unos colegiales.

Resultado: Tu hijo ya adulto se va de casa. Tu mujer rompe la vajilla. Más números en rojo en la cartilla del banco para comprar una vajilla nueva y ayudar al chico a sobrevivir porque "somos buenos padres".

**n/a**

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!


	8. vista

—Vista—

Todos en el equipo sabían perfectamente que los que tenían mejor vista eran Eiji y Ryoma. Quizás por eso, eran los primeros en percatarse de algunas cosas de lejos. O simplemente es que estaban más activos. Fuera como fuera, siempre se les había felicitado orgullosamente por ese don.

Ryoma había aumentado así su medidor de orgullo. Aunque le mosqueaba que Eiji compartiera con él el talento, no le importaba dentro del todo. Al fin y al cabo, era algo que necesitaban para poder ganar partidos. Pero había momentos en que deseaba ser el único que tenía buena vista.

Especialmente, en esos casos.

Para poder ir a sus tareas escolares, encargado de la biblioteca, tenía que pasar por las canchas de tenis femeninas. Y así como los chicos tenían animadoras, las chicas no se quedaban atrás. Muchos babosos pegaban sus caras a las verjas intentando ver algo. Cosa difícil cuando las chicas se encargaban de colocarse esos pantaloncitos cortos bajo las faldas.

La capitana había gritado números, marcando a las chicas un ritmo tranquilo de carrera. Ryoma suspiró, aburrido. Es cierto que el tenis femenino de Seigaku estaba de flojera. No pedía demasiado.

—Ah, Ryoma-kun.

Giró los ojos hacia el llamado. Aunque lo reconociera, nunca la miraba directamente de frente, esperaba a que realmente tuviera algo que decirle o simplemente, la dejaba hablar. Y es que llegaba con aquel extraño olor. Con su animada sonrisa y el cabello largo trenzado. Siempre rondaba a su alrededor, sonriendo, llamándolo de alguna forma y metiéndose en líos.

Intercambio algunas palabras, despidiéndose cuando la capitana del equipo femenino gritó que el entrenamiento había terminado. La chica se despidió alegremente, echando a correr. Quizás fue solo un momento, pero bastó para que su aguda vista captara ese momento. El movimiento de la falda, el desliz suave de la tela hacia un lado y algo rosa sobresaliendo de una forma redondeada de carne. Se llevó la mano a la nariz, tosiendo, y antes de llamar la atención, puso pies en polvorosa.

¿Cómo podía haber visto de tan solo de refilón aquella parte del trasero de Ryuzaki? ¿Por qué demonios no llevaba pantaloncitos como el resto de jugadoras? Demonios, esa condenada chica terminaría matándolo.

Pero, ey, no era tan malo morir y tener buena visión, ¿verdad?


End file.
